


Pheromonal Olfaction

by Kris



Series: Senses [4]
Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nose knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromonal Olfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the 'senses' arc  
> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

**Sunday**  

Nathan has a plan, Nathan has an ingenious plan. Nathan is a genius and Jack is going to be his. Nathan really has to stop thinking of himself in the third person. He lifts the small bottle of cologne off the counter of his home lab with a triumphant smirk. Victory is going to be his.

 **Monday**  

Jack sniffs as subtly as he can when the strange but familiar scent wafts past him again. Allison thumps her file down on the desk and looks at him. 

"Are you sure you're not catching a cold?" she demands. "You keep sniffling." 

"No, I'm not catching a cold," Jack says for what has to be the fiftieth time. Nathan raises an eyebrow at him while sitting back,  _lounging_ , in the chair behind his desk looking as appealing as he can and Jack has to picture Taggart naked to keep from reaching out and screwing the scientist over the metal and glass director's desk in front of the man's ex-wife and anyone who chooses to look up through the clear glass wall of the GD Director's office. 

"I think you're catching a cold," Nathan says and now Jack just wants to put Nathan's head through the metal and glass director's desk. 

"That's it then, you're done, go home, get some rest but I'm not letting you contaminate the experiment because you have a cold." Allison says. 

"I don't have a cold!" Jack protests but Allison raises an eyebrow at him and Nathan just smirks at him. Jack huffs, rolls his eyes and leaves GD. Fine, he's not going to protest a government ordered day off. Common sense returns to him by the time he reaches the parking lot because there are only two law enforcement officers in town and one of them needs to keep an eye on the stupid that is Global Dynamics on a good day. He plucks his radio out of his belt as he climbs into the jeep. 

"Come in Jo," he says and waits. And waits. And sighs and presses down on the button again. 

"Over." 

"Yeah? Over," Jo says. 

"Allison's sending me away because I sniffed in her presence," Jack winces. That didn't come out right. "You want to trade? I'll head down to the station and keep an eye on things, you head to GD and keep them from killing anyone with their experiments, over." 

"Sure thing, I'll be sure not to sniff at her, over," Jo says and he can hear the laughter in her voice. Stupid fake stem-cells and their stupidly low tolerance of germs. 

*** 

"Why are you smirking?" Allison demands. Nathan looks over at her with an innocent expression but he can tell by her glare that she's not buying it. "What did you do to him?" she demands. 

"I didn't do anything," Nathan says and tries to stay calm, there's only one person who's ever rattled him like Allison does and the Sheriff isn't here at the moment. 

"I'm not buying it," Allison's voice promises bad, horrible, not good things. 

"He won't talk to me!" Nathan breaks and runs his hands through his hair. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Since Fargo and Dr. Siler and the stupid drug he won't talk to me." 

Allison sits down on the arm of his chair and puts a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder. 

"Really Nathan, screwing around with his head isn’t going to get you anywhere with him. He's not going to appreciate it." 

"Ha," Nathan grins at her widely. "That's where you’re wrong, because by the end of the week he's not going to be able to resist me.”

 **Tuesday**  

"Are you okay, dad?" Jack blinks up from his reverie and stares at Zoe. "You're looking pretty deep into that cup of coffee," she adds. He frowns down at the cup for a second before smiling up at her. 

"I'm fine, Zoe, just a little zoned today." She grins at him and tops up his cup and there's that stupid smell again. Jack sniffs deeply and Zoe raises an eyebrow at him. "Can't you smell that?" Jack demands. 

"Smell what? All I can smell is the coffee, Jo's Latte and Vincent's Spinach and Liver Omelette." Jack shudders in disgust at the same time as Zoe. 

"Aww, isn't that quaint, they have the same reflexes," Jack turns at the sound of Nathan's voice. The man is leaning over the counter to pick up two large take out cups. He salutes Zoe with one of them. "Thanks Zoe, and can you remind Vincent about the meeting this afternoon? The Joint Chief gets his nose out of joint when he doesn't get his Vinspresso." 

"Will do Dr. Stark," Zoe agrees and puts on her forced 'for the customer’ smile. When Nathan leaves, so does the smell and Jack narrows his eyes at the other man's back. 

"Oh please," Zoe mutters. "Don't tell me you're not over the whole Love Potion No. 9 incident. Let it go Dad, it's just science." Jack stares at her with wide crazy eyes. 

"The fact that you know about it is just further evidence of why I should never let it go." She snorts in a decidedly unladylike way and turns to greet the Paulson Triplets. 

 **Wednesday**  

"I just don't understand why you're doing this to him!" Allison says in exasperation. "I can't stand to be around the two of you, you make him sound like he has the sniffles and yesterday Dr. Sampson was contemplating whether he could do damage to his olfactory nerves by sniffling so much! God, just go lock him up in a room, please, it would make things so much easier on the rest of us." 

"Allison, I'm doing this my way, just stay out of it," Nathan snaps. Allison throws her hands up and gives a small cry of frustration before spinning on her heel and stomping away. 

"Trouble in Paradise?" Nathan turns to see Jack standing at the other end of the hallway. 

"You know, that glare should probably be classified as a WMD," Jack says conversationally. Nathan forces himself to stop glaring and look at the Sheriff with a bored expression. 

"You were looking for me?" he asks. Jack steps a few feet closer to him and Nathan feels a distinct thrill of pleasure when the other man's nostrils flare as he takes in the scent of the pheromone cologne Nathan is wearing. 

"I was," Jack says and steps a little closer. 

"And?" Nathan asks, waving his hand in a small 'hurry up' motion. 

"Oh, I'm just testing a hypothesis," Jack says and then he smiles. "I'm done testing now though. Nice cologne." Nathan lets out an aggravated shout, spins on his heel and stomps away down the corridor. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Fargo asks as he comes around the corner. The squeak the smaller man makes when Nathan glares at him makes Nathan feel marginally better. 

 **Thursday**  

"So look, I've been thinking about it, a lot, and I just, I wanted to..." Zoe trails off at the blank look her father is giving her before she forces a smile on her face, takes a deep breath and rushes into it. "I just wanted to say that I'm okay with you seeing Dr. Stark. Nathan. I'm okay with you seeing Nathan." Jack blinks slowly. They're sitting in the jeep outside of Tesla High School. 

"Come again?" he asks confused. Zoe frowns at him. 

"You're not really that oblivious are you? Everyone knows about the Love Potion thing and Vincent's running the books on how long it'll take you to finally give in and start dating him." 

"Vincent wants me to date him?" Jack asks playing confused. Zoe glares at him. 

"Real funny dad, real funny," she says. 

"You'd better hurry up or you’re going to be late," Jack says. Zoe gives him one more narrow-eyed stare before she hops out of the car and hurries up the front steps as the bell rings. Jack waits until the school doors close behind her before grinning and heading towards GD. 

"Jo? Over," Jack says into the radio. Jo's voice comes over the waves a second later. 

"Yeah? Over." 

"Operation Drive Stark Crazy is a Go, over." 

"Over and out," Jo replies. Jack grins and pulls the small bottle of decongestant nasal spray out of his shirt pocket. 

*** 

Nathan peers into the med lab at the sound of voices. Allison is standing with her hands on her hips glaring at Jack. 

"No," she says. "You can't be here. Sick people can't be here, you're going to kill the experiment." Jack grins and pulls out a bottle of nasal decongestant. 

"It's okay, I have it covered," he says and Nathan feels the world move in slow motion as Jack pushes the small bottle into his nose and inhales. Dammit. 

 **Friday**  

"You don't look very good," Zoe says. Nathan raises an eyebrow at her and takes the extra large cup of hot black caffeine with a desperate gratitude. 

"Thanks Zoe, you're a sweetheart." He's been up all night fiddling with the chemical composition of the pheromone cologne in an effort to defeat the decongestant spray. 

"Okay, so I should probably tell you this too," she's twitchy, rubbing her hands together nervously. Nathan narrows his eyes. 

"What did you blow up?" he asks suspiciously. Her face turns defensive. 

"Hey!" she says and then looks a little guilty. "It was just a model and it was in science and what did they expect would happen when they let me play with Nitroglycerin? That's not the point though." 

"They let you play with Nitroglycerin?" he asks. She barrels over him in a rush. 

"I told my dad yesterday and I'm telling you now, I'm okay with you seeing…dating…I'm okay with you dating my dad." Nathan blinks at her in surprise and then it clicks. At around 3 am he had convinced himself that it was only natural that Jack thought he was catching a cold with all the sniffing he'd been doing over the week. At 8:30 am he realizes that Jack's been fucking with him for the last three days. 

He realizes later in hindsight that locking himself away in his office all day probably looked a lot like hiding but he refuses to acknowledge it until everyone has gone home for the night and he's staring blankly at his computer screen. 

Ironically, it's S.A.R.A.H. who started it all with the accidental logging in the first time and the view of Jack she'd given him and it's S.A.R.A.H. who ends it when the IM pops up on his screen. 

 _S.A.R.A.H. says:_  Dr. Stark?

 _GD says:_  S.A.R.A.H.?

 _S.A.R.A.H. says:_  I am running a diagnostic on my internal circuitry and there seems to be a feedback loop that I am unable to correct. Could you send Dr. Fargo over? He always knows just what to do. 

Nathan sighs and stands up, pulls his suit jacket off the back of his chair and slips it on before leaning down to the keyboard again. 

 _GD says:_  I'll come over and fix it now.

 _S.A.R.A.H. says_  Oh thank you, Dr. Stark! 

He shuts down his system and calls Jack from the car. 

"Carter," Jack's voice sounds tired and alert at the same time and Nathan realizes belatedly that he called the man's emergency number. 

"Jack, it's Nathan, I'm on my way over to your place right now. Your house emailed me about a feedback loop in her circuitry that needs to be corrected." Jack sounds wary when he speaks again. 

"Okay, that explains why Zoe got beer in her milk and why the bathroom door is giving out electric shocks when you walk in and out...are we going to have another B.R.A.D. on our hands?"   
Nathan shudders at the memory of being stuck in the small enclosed space with Henry and having to hug him and then wonders if he had been stuck in the same 'cell' as Jack, would they have gotten to this point a whole lot quicker. 

"Nathan? Earth to Nathan," Jack's voice holds an amused tone to it. "I didn't send you into painful flashbacks, did I?" he teases. 

"No, we're not going to have another B.R.A.D. on our hands," Nathan reassures. "I'll be there in a few minutes." 

A few minutes that feels like a few hours since he's dreading going into that bunker and watching Jack looking anywhere but at him until he's ready to leave. He pulls up beside the Sheriff's jeep and heads down the stairs. The door opens even before he gets there and he's greeted by an incredibly confused looking Jack Carter. 

"Something I can help you with?" Jack asks. Nathan tries to decide if the confused frown that Jack is wearing is ridiculously attractive or just plain old attractive. 

"I called you not ten minutes ago," Nathan replies and steps past the threshold as the door closes behind him and the lock clicks. "Your house emailed me about a feedback loop? You teased me about B.R.A.D.?" 

"Yeah, about that," Jack scratches the back of his head. "There's kind of no feedback loop or anything, I just told S.A.R.A.H. to figure out how to get you here." Nathan raises an eyebrow at the other man. 

"And why did you want to get me here?" he asks. He's understandably confused when Jack shoves him up against the closed door. His confusion clears up when Jack's mouth takes his in a harsh kiss that sucks the life out of him and leaves them both panting when they break apart for air. 

"Okay, yeah, this is a good idea." Nathan says and dives back down. Jack melts into him and Nathan moans and turns them around, presses Jack up against the door and presses light, sucking kisses down his throat. Jack tilts his head back for further access and groans when Nathan licks up and down the expanse of flesh. 

"Yeah," Jack says, voice husky and low. "I know, but I had to wait you out all damned week." Nathan bites into Jack's shoulder and the other man shudders against him. After that they're lost. Clothes flying in every direction, Nathan backs Jack up until they both tumble onto the couch. Jack clutches at Nathan's shoulders desperately when Nathan's hand finally closes over Jack's cock. 

Nathan works Jack with his hand, takes his mouth again until Jack is shaking and crying out. When he comes, it's with that hitching sound in the back of his throat that Nathan just loves. He would have liked to have held out, finally fucked Jack on their own terms but the sound gets to him in a way that nothing else ever has in his life and Nathan's hands, one slicked with come, clench around Jack's hips tightly as he grinds himself down on Jack. 

"Yeah, do it," Jack moans in his ear, clutches at Nathan's back, his ass. "Come on, Nathan," and Nathan's entire body jerks with the force of his orgasm. 

 **Saturday**  

"Why did you have to wait?" Nathan asks with a yawn. They're awake and in the kitchen. Jack is scrambling eggs in his housecoat and Nathan's sitting at the table in borrowed sleeping pants watching him. 

"Hmm?" Jack asks. 

"You said you had to wait me out all week, why did you have to wait?" Jack grins at him over his shoulder as he flips the bacon. 

"Because Jo had yesterday in Vincent's pool and we're going to split the pot." The sound of the door opening with an accompanied ‘ewww’ carries in from the living room. 

"Guess we probably should have grabbed the clothes huh?" Nathan asks. Jack just grins as his daughter comes fumbling into the kitchen, one hand on the wall, the other over her eyes. 

/end


End file.
